Five nights at Bob's Burgers : Sister Location
by Oscar Bun
Summary: Felix Fishoeder had opened a brand new pizza restaurant for children, after all the exploded mishaps of the past restaurants. Only this time, he introduces new animatronics. Teddy is given a job to be the technician overnight and he can't do it without Bob, Linda and the kids. Bob is unfamiliar with them but is familiar with the past experiences he had with the originals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Eggs Benedict Arnold burger

At the restaurant, Bob was grilling a burger for Teddy who was in a rush, he had to leave in hurry for his scheduled appointment to work at some other restaurant he says

Bob- Here you go Teddy

Teddy- Thanks Bob (munch) (munch)

Bob- Teddy I thought you said you have to leave

Teddy- I know Bob, just to distracted eating, I know your probably thinking I'm cheating on your restaurant and probably won't be fixing anything there

Bob- No not really

Teddy- Just checking Bob, because I really have to

Bob- Yes you do, now you can leave

Teddy- Alright thanks Bob

Teddy ran outside the restaurant while eating

Meanwhile, the kids walked in

Tina- Is Teddy gonna doing pick ups now

Louise- Good , no more boring stories

Bob- No he's in a hurry, he has to fix some stuff up at some restaurant

Louise- Oooooh dad he's cheating on you

Gene- Restaurant soap opera

Linda walks in from the kitchen on the conversation

Linda- Awwww I've seen those, it's a good thing no body killed each other with any utensils

Meanwhile, Mr. Fishoeder walks in...

Mr. Fishoeder- Hello Belchers

Bob- Mr. Fishoeder, uhhh I don't have all the rent but here's half ummmm

Mr. Fishoeder- Ohhhhh I'm not here for that, you know what let me just take it...well...I'm just here to inform you about another restaurant opening

Tina- Is it another Jimmy Pesto's because I would love to live in a world with two Jimmy Jrs

Mr. Fishoeder- No you little idiot, I new kids restaurant owned by my brother Felix

Felix- That's me (walks in)

Linda- Little Fish

Felix- Ok, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that

Gene- You did

Felix - Ever since the past restaurants of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have been exploding for some reason...

Bob then had recurring memories of his Freddy experiences out of nowhere such as him being lifted by Freddy the first time, seeing Tina being grabbed by a burned Foxy the second time, Springtrap bashing his fists into the cars windshield the third time and a sharptoothed Fredbear fading in front of the restaurant the fourth time. Although his fear of Freddy and the others have all been cleared from his mind, he couldn't bear (no pun intended) to deal with any of them again.

Bob- Ok, that's enough Mr. Fishoeder, we don't need these talking people stuffing robots in our lives again

Felix- Are you talking to me or...

Bob- No not you

Mr. Fishoeder - Look Bob this wasn't my idea at all, I haven't even agreed to this

Felix- What but you said I could

Mr. Fishoeder- I've only said I'm 36% okay with it, that doesn't show I'm accepting your offer

Bob- So is that a yes or no

Felix- Yes (angrily) I got these animatronics for a good cause, and they're not like the ones he got before, I have better ones

Louise - Do they kill people

Linda- Oh they shouldn't this time

Felix- No no, of course not , he he , this restaurant is gonna make these kids give money to us and not just the parents, one of them is capable to give ice cream

Gene- Yeah, looks like the old soft serve maker is to be forgotten

Felix- As of right now I have a technican named...what's his name...Betty, fat and wears the beanie

Bob- Wait Teddy?

Felix- Yes

Bob was worried about Teddy being all by himself with the unknown robots he hoped that he'd be alright and will see him tomorrow

Mr. Fishoeder- Oh well better go give more of citizens reminders about our new exploding restaurant

Felix- Stop it

Felix and Mr. Fishoeder walked out as the family questioned about the restaurant

Louise- Ok I think we all know where this is gonna lead to

Bob- No we're not, those things may not be violent, I'm sure Teddy is humming joyfully as he's doing whatever to their broken body parts

Linda- Oh they're humming joyfully as their doing whatever to his body parts

Bob- Linda

Linda- What's it's just a joke

Tina thought that maybe there's a Foxy like animatronic that could replace her past boyfriend like ones as she thought, maybe one just like Mangle, who knows who she'll meet


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Teddy's Return

The next day the Belchers were beginning to open the restaurant, much to the kids lack of help as the door opened. A quiet Teddy who looked as if he hadn't slept all night. He was twitching a bit and murmuring so much.

Linda- Uh...Teddy?

Teddy- WHAT!?

Gene- Ahhhhhhhhh

Bob- Teddy is everything ok?

Teddy- Her voice...I CAN'T GET IT OUT MY HEAD

Tina- Who's voice?

Teddy- Those little creeps, I have to make a place to hide from them,

Gene- What creeps? Do you mean dad and mom?

Teddy- No I don't want ice cream

Louise- Teddy what's your problem

Louise smacked Teddy's face as much as she could until Teddy stopped his whining

Teddy- Ok I'll tell yell

Linda- Your not talking about another women right

Teddy- She's not a women, she's a girl I think or maybe not

Bob- Wait what?

Tina- Dad should me and Louise be in here

Teddy- She told me what to do, I didn't know if I should listen

Bob- Who Teddy?

Teddy- ...Babe

Linda- Wait you call her by the slang?

Teddy- Remember I had to fix some stuff up at that restaurant, it's a new one, it hasn't opened yet and it's called

Circus Baby's Pizza World

Bob- Yes we heard about that

Teddy- DON'T GO THERE

Linda- We won't Teddy, we weren't even planning it

Louise- I was

Teddy- All he told me was to check on them and then crawl through those small vents. Oh I hated them, I almost got stuck in it, there was so much sweat, like getting into my truck. He told told me she was there but she wasn't.

This sounded like this new animatronic restaurant is worse than Freddy's restaurants

Bob- Ok well...quit...and we will have nothing to do with it

Teddy - I tried but Felix Fishoeder won't let me, he's forcing me to or else

Linda- Or else what?

Gene- Force you to eat vegetables

Teddy- I don't know but the way he says it doesn't sound good, he doesn't even belive what happened that night

Bob- That's so Felix

Teddy- You gotta help me Bob

Bob- Sorry Teddy...uh ...gotta get this burger it's burning...haha

Bob ran to kitchen after his lie in order to ignore Teddy's assistance. Linda and the kids walk in and see Bob moving his spatula up and down as if he his grilling

Louise- Yeah dad, make that order

Tina- But he's not

Linda- Bob you gotta help Teddy out, it doesn't look like he had a good night

Bob- Oh really, you're one to talk, we're all to talk, we went through worse and I don't want to go through this again

Linda- Alright whatever, your father's a scaredy cat

Gene- No a scaredy bear, because he's afraid of Freddy and he's hairy as a bear

Linda- Bob look at Teddy, he doesn't want his head chomped off by Felix

Bob- But I don't know anything about being a technican

Louise- Dad, when we dealed with Freddy and his friends we kicked their metal but fuzzy butts four times and these guys are knew and created by Felix, I bet we'd kill them in a second

Bob thought that maybe if they help Teddy with his technican duties and maybe stop the robots from attacking them, maybe this could show evidence that Felix's idea was a dumb one and close it forever.

Bob- Teddy...I'm gonna help you

Teddy- Are you sure Bob, you know what forget I said that, thanks your the best

Louise- We're coming too

Gene- Yeah

Linda- Alright

Tina- I hope there's a Foxy there

Teddy- Yes there is

Tina- Yaaaaaayyyyyy

Teddy- This is gonna be fun

Bob- Ok I thought it wasn't and I guess my family's coming too so...sigh this will be fun

Later that night, the Belchers got picked up by Teddy's truck and drove off on their way to the restaurant. The kids in the back outside were discussing their plan for the night.

Louise- Ok when we get face to face with these new guys, they're gonna be kicked off

Gene- I can't wait to see Chica, Bonnie and them

Louise- Gene they're probably not gonna be there it's not Freddy's place

Tina- But there's a Foxy

Louise- Your right about that

Teddy and the family finally made it to the restaurant, Teddy told the Belchers that she is preferred to be called Babe and hopes they like tight spaces. They walk in and notice the dark, empty room, passing arcade games, tables and show stages with the curtains closed.

Bob- Alright so uhhhh...where's the office?

Teddy- What office? We're going downstairs

Bob- Oh

Bob was unaware that they'd be in a place different to watch the animatronics, probably not even watch them through cameras

They walked further to a hallway past the restrooms that lead to an elevator at the end

Bob- Oh man

Linda- Hope there's good elevator music

Teddy- Well it's 12 am, let's get started he he

The elevator door opened and Teddy walked inside, Bob paused for a moment as Linda and the kids passed him and then walked in. What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shock to the system

The elevator was going down slowly, Bob had never been doing a job like this, especially downstairs. Bob was skeptical about this task of helping Teddy but had no choice. Linda was less skeptical than Bob, she figured that she'd think this is like a "behind the scenes" of the restaurant, seeing how these robots work. Louise wasn't scared at all, all she knew is that she's beating this night. Gene, of course, was thinking about pizza and also was curious to know who or what they're gonna come across. Tina, of course, was thinking about Foxy, as long as he doesn't reject her.

While in the elevator...

 _Hello There_

Bob- Ahhhh What is that

Teddy- Oh yeah that's how I reacted when I heard the hand unit

The hand unit intercom went on with the voice record of Felix to announce instructions for Teddy, Bob the family

Felix Handunit- Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in "Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins", or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Felix" because that's who's speaking right now.

Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, it was clear that the stage was set (no pun intended) for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning. SO GET TO WORK

Linda- Here we go

Bob- Great

While walking a few steps in a short dark hall, they finally made it to the Pirmary Control Module, the room had four vent doors that lead to the Ballora Gallery, Fun time Gallery and Circus Gallery, including windows to view the animatronics. Bob was uncomfortable seeing the opening and closing eyed heads and the white mask on the wall. Gene noticed a clock with Babe's face on it.

Gene- Is that her?

Teddy- Yes that's babe, haven't seen her whole self though

Louise- Yeah, so where's the animatronics

Teddy- There on the other side

Felix Handunit- HEY

Bob, Linda, Teddy, kids- Ahhhh

Felix Handunit- If you see the control pad, in front of you press the top button to turn the lights on to see the animatronics, use the bottom to give them a controlled shock so they can follow to their stage, or maybe they're switched around, I don't care just do it

Bob- So it's this thing

Teddy- Yes all you gotta do is press the top button

Randomly, Louise pressed the controlled shock button, causing a loud electric shock sound to appear along with its flashing lights from outside in Ballora's room, startling everyone

Bob- Seriously Louise

Louise- What if we press the other one they probably might not be there, let's not waste our lives

Bob then pressed the light button and noticed but could hardly see a humanoid animatronic purple and white, dancing along with her minireenas

Linda- Awwww she's beautiful

Bob- You can hardly see her Linda...Teddy is their any chance you can get rid of those blinking heads

Teddy- Ehhhh, I can't Bob, don't work with robots...Oh yeah forgot we gotta check on Foxy

Tina- I got it

Tina rushed to the control pad and pressed the light button, Funtime Foxy is nowhere to be found

Tina- Oh

Louise- Step aside

Louise moved Tina out of the way and pressed the controlled shock button. The room flashed with electricity again. Tina pressed the light button again and there Funtime Foxy was, with moving arms and body. Tina pressed her face against the glass for a better look.

Bob- Tina stop

Teddy- Alright well since you guys will be helping me out I'll be giving y'all tasks, if it's OK with you Bob

Bob- Yeah Teddy

Teddy- I mean they'll be given instructions by the Felix Handunit

Gene- I almost thought he was dead and his spirit was watching us

Teddy- Ok guys here are y'all's tasks, me and Bob will be in the Circus Gallery to see Babe, Linda you be in the Ballora Gallery

Linda- Alright, dancing with Ballora, I noticed how she has her eyes closed, pretty mysterious

Teddy- Gene and Louise, you both will be in the Breaker room, uhhh you guys ever been electrified before?

Louise- Tina almost did

Gene- But it wouldn't hurt to try

Louise- More like shock to try

Teddy- Tina

Tina- Please Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, Foxy

Teddy- Yeah Foxy, I mean it's all that's left

Linda- What's there to do in the Ballora Gallery

Teddy- Last night when I worked here, the farthest I went was to the Breaker room and uggghhhh I can't stand it, please don't die you guys

Bob- Ok that's it, let's go home

Teddy- Wait Bob, don't go

Bob- Really why, this sounds very complicated Teddy

Linda- What are we gonna do Bob, let Teddy die

Teddy- I promise Bob, I know how everything works around here

Bob signed and agreed to stay

Teddy- Yayyyyyy

Everyone was getting started on their job, all Linda had to do was distract Ballora, so the kids can sneak to the Breaker room to get Funtime Freddy as Tina would go through Funtime Foxy and the auditorium but not until later, Teddy says, since the machines and vents won't work until Babe's room's tasks are competed, so Linda and the kids will have to wait in the control room.

Felix Handunit- Alright then, you're gonna have to go through the vent to Circus Gallery and check on Babe, get going

Teddy- Are you ready Bob?

Bob- Uhhhhh

Teddy- Let's go

Bob and Teddy crawled into the vent as Linda and the kids stayed watching Bob acting frustrated while crawling until he got further away

Bob- How could you go through this thing Teddy?

Teddy- Don't worry, it gets hot, and you'll sweat. Then it will be easy

Bob and Teddy finally made it to the Circus Gallery. The place had a number of flashing controls and exposed wiring around, including some decorative items such as a poster with Babe on it, a small figure of a magician and the hanging puppet like toy that to Bob resembled Balloon Boy that Bob wasn't with.

Bob- Is this where you were Teddy

Teddy- Yeah more like the last, until today, just do what the Felix Handunit says while I make this hiding place

Bob- Wait, what hiding place

Teddy- There's no time Bob, just do it

Bob seeing a worried Teddy worried him even more, he hopes he could handle this task


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dancing with Ballora

Linda and the kids kept waiting for Bob and Teddy's return, upset with their lack of help

Louise- Why am I even here, we should be done with this night about now

Gene- Yeah they don't call this pizza world if there's no pizza

Suddenly random sinister, but somehow goofy sounds appeared in the room

WOBBLE WOBBLE WOBBLE WOBBLE

Linda- What the...?

Gene- What was that?

GRAPE GRAPE GRAPE GRAPE

Gene- Uh, no my favorite juice flavor is Pineapple

Tina- Why did he say grape?

Linda- Maybe we shouldn't be here

Louise- You're right we should do these tasks already

Louise tried to open the vent as hard as she could to the Ballora Gallery, prying it open with her hands, unsuccessfully

Linda- What are you doing?

Louise- We can't just stand here, we need to get to that Breaker room, in order to finish this night fast

Linda- Are you sure Louise?

Louise- Uh, yeah, you can distract Ballora while me and Gene go to the room and do what we gotta do so we can get out here

Linda- I don't know

Louise- Show her your dance moves and she can show you hers

Linda- Oooooh yeah, alright let's do it, maybe she teach me the robot, ha ha

Linda helped Louise push the vent door open as Gene and Tina watched

Meanwhile, Bob was waiting in the Circus Gallery as Teddy was just about finishing his hiding place

Bob- So I guess I should press the top button...

Felix Handunit- Hello there

Bob- Ahhhh, gosh darn it man

Felix Handunit- Why don't you go check to see if Babe is doing alright

Bob- I was just about to do that

Bob pressed the top button, but no one was there, but before he could press the bottom the Felix Handunit went on

Felix Handunit- Hmmmmm I guess Babe isn't wanting to hang out, you know what I better restart the system

Bob- What

Teddy- What

Felix Handunit- See ya

The whole room blacked out, including the Control Room, which started the rest, but the vents to both galleries opened

Louise- That's works too

While in the Circus Gallery, Bob didn't know what to do

Babe- You are new are are you not

Bob got startled after hearing the sound of a sudden voice, but notice no one is there

Teddy- That's her

Bob- Who Babe?

Babe- Yes, you must listen to me, you and your friend are the only ones to witness our presence, at least through listening, please pay attention, they're on their way, you must hide in that hiding place you just made, hurry and try not to make eye contact

Bob was confused and didn't know what to do, he didn't know if he should trust her or not but Teddy grabbed Bob and pulled him down under the desk to hide

Bob- Teddy what's are doing

Teddy- Saving our lives Bob

Bob- So this is our hiding place, under a desk

Teddy- Nope

Teddy grabbed a metal cover from the side to cover the whole opening of the bottom desk, although it had holes

Bob- Woah, good job Teddy, but the holes don't really help

Teddy- Yeah, they actually came from bullets from a dumpster

Suddenly, there was a sound of some sort of vent crawling, Bob thought it might be the kids but it didn't sound like them, and didn't have the eyes like them

Bidybab- Hello in there

A animatronic eye was looking through one of the holes, startling Bob and Teddy

Bob- Ahhhh, what is that

Teddy- Don't make eye contact Bob

Bidybab- Someone is inside

Bob- Uhhhhh no

Suddenly the cover began sliding to open, Bob began to worry, Teddy tried to hold it tight, until a head showed up from the little the opening had

Bob- Ahhhhhhhhh

It's face then opened revealing it's endoskeleton, making even a worst appearance

Bob- Ahhhhhhhhh

Teddy- I can't hold it much long

Bob had no choice but to kick it out with his foot and it successfully worked

Teddy shut the cover

Bidybab- Hey that wasn't very nice, we'll we better go, we'll see you again soon

Bob didn't like the sound of that, he and Teddy decided to wait until it's safe

Meanwhile, Louise and Linda were ready to crawl until the light went back on and Linda quickly blocked the vent door from closing with her two shoes stacked

Louise pried the door open more so she could fit, so as Gene

Linda- Tina, honey, you sure you wanna stay here

Tina- I'm good I guess, it's not my job anyways and I have Foxy with me, sort of

Linda- Alright then we'll be back, love you sweetie, don't die, ha ha

Tina- I won't he he

Louise- Gene you better not fart

Gene- Too late

While crawling, Linda wanted to make sure that Ballora wasn't around so she called Tina to check

Linda- Tina can you hear me?

Tina hears Linda through the vent

Tina- Mom?

Linda- Tina check to see if Ballora isn't around

Louise- And don't press the bottom button

Tina pressed the light button and noticed Ballora's shadow appearing in the room

Tina- Uhhhhh no

Linda- Thank you sweetie

Linda, Gene and Louise crawled and crawled until they finally made, the room was dark and nothing was seen but da door with a light from the other side of the room

Louise- That's where we need to go, alright mom, distract Ballora while me and Gene head towards the room

Linda- Alright, just don't die

Linda and the kids were talking loudly, not even aware that they're loud noises are luring Ballora closer

Ballora- Why do you hide inside your walls. Why there is music in my halls

Linda and the kids paused until she finished speaking and her music disappeared

Linda- I think we should be quiet

Louise- No mom, we need to be loud, so she can get away from us

Linda- Alright them

Louise- Gene find the wall

Gene accidently hits his head on the wall

Gene- Found it

Louise and Gene walked around the room lying their backs on the walls to avoid Ballora as Linda distracted

Linda- Uhhhhh so Ballora, you ever heard of the macarena, he he


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Go back to sleep

Bob and Teddy waited under the desk for 10 minutes, in case they come across those bidybabs again

Teddy- Don't think so, we need to make sure Babe reminds us were safe

Bob- Teddy for crying out loud, why are you even listening to her, she's a killer robot

Teddy- But she didn't jumpscares us, if it wasn't for her those bidybabs would of ripped us apart, just give her a chance

Bob- Fine

Babe- Don't worry Bob, you can trust me

Bob- Ahhhhh...okay?

Babe- You two are safe now, but apparently Bob, your family isn't safe, your wife and children have gone to the Ballora Gallery and are unaware that making noise could lead Ballora

Bob- Oh no

Babe- Even the Felix Handunit will give them false rules, and they're heading towards the Breaker room

Teddy- We need to do something Bob

Babe- There is nothing, you can do, all we can do is make sure they get out ok with Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon to reset them, but you can head towards the Parts and Service room, and I'll meet you there

Bob- Wait what do you mean?

Babe didn't respond, Bob didn't know what to do, Teddy opened the door and headed towards the vent back, Bob went to but was feeling very skeptical of Babe's idea

Meanwhile while in the Ballora Gallery, Linda waited for Ballora's response on the number of dances she can do, while Gene and Louise walked quietly to the Breaker room, and they made it. They ran inside fast.

Linda- Ballora you around...twirling?

Ballora- All I see is an empty room, No more joy, an empty tune

Linda- I better get down

Linda- Landed on the ground and walked around, she grabbed her cell phone as a flashlight and crawled around

Ballora- Is someone there?

Linda- What no

Ballora- You just spoken, I heard

Linda decided to stay quiet and crawled towards the Breaker room door to catch up with the kids, suddenly...

Felix Handunit- Be sure to get to that room

The Handunit, spoken very loudly in the dark quiet room, it startled

Linda- Ahhhhh, what the, be quiet, I don't want Ballora to come get me

Linda then paused for a moment as she heard Ballora passing behind her, as the jingle faded away

Linda- Alright must stay quiet

Linda crawled a few more until something tripped over her, it was Ballora

Linda- I can't stop talking, what the heck was that

Linda crawled faster until...

Ballora- Screeeecchh

Ballora appeared right in front of her, her face opened, exposing her endoskeleton face, sharp teeth and blue eyes

Linda freaked out so much that she crawled more and tripped her again

Linda- Oh man, get up

Ballora chased Linda in a dancing manner, Linda ran fast, she couldn't see a thing until...

Meanwhile, Bob was having hard time following Teddy in the vent, Teddy had an even hard time moving inside it, with all his weight

Meanwhile in the Breaker room, Gene and Louise were gazing at the exposed wiring, sending sparks around and a panel, that Gene randomly pressed buttons on, but what they hadn't noticed was the animatronic Funtime Freddy hanging out in the corner

Louise- Ahhhh, what's he doing here?

Gene- Maybe he wants to help us

Funtime Freddy- No I wanna play with you

Louise- I don't think so

Louise tried to find what ever she could to defend her and Gene until she slipped on a wire and her hand hit a button that made Bob Bon respond through control

Bon Bon- Calm down and go back to sleep, no one is here

Gene- Yes there is

Louise noticed hardly that Funtime Freddy was scooting away from them because of the button so she knew what to do but that's not what they're here for

Felix Handunit- If y'all think, that button is there to complete this task, no its not. You must use the panel to restart all the power in the rooms

Gene- So what I just press these

Louise- No Gene you order a pizza online with that thing, of course you press them

Gene- Speaking of pizza, WHERE IS IT?

Gene had to hold down the buttons to restart the systems automatically, but Funtime Freddy kept getting closer

Funtime Freddy- Well, hello again

Louise- Hey goodbye again

Louise pressed it again

Gene- I wonder if that puppet can be alive without Freddy

Louise- I wonder if you can be alive without you holding that panel

Suddenly, Funtime Freddy was nowhere to be found

Louise- Gene your done right?

Gene- Done with what?

Funtime Freddy appeared out of the darkness, opening and exposing his endoskeleton face

Gene and Louise- Ahhhhhhhhh

Funtime Freddy grabbed Gene with his one arm around him, and trapped him as he struggled to get out

Louise noticed that Bon Bon wasn't shown on Freddy's person

Louise- What the?

Bon Bon launched on Louise's back, she didn't know where Bon Bon was crawling on her, until she got on her head

Bon Bon- I like your ears

Bon Bon pulled Louise's bunny ears off, Louise was freaking out, and noticed they weren't on her head, she then got angry

Louise- Oh no you didn't

Louise tried looking for Bon Bon with her ears in the dark, Bon Bon was moving around quickly frustrating her. Gene was in trouble with Funtime Freddy, he didn't know what to do

Gene- You have let yourself go, did you eat too much pizza, if so, can I have some

Funtime Freddy- No way

Gene- Okay how about some...Spaghetti

Gene grabbed a cut wire with his feet off the floor and flung it towards Freddy's closed face, electrifying him, letting him go

Louise- Where the heck are you

Bon Bon- What do you call rabbit on your head

Louise- I don't know, a freaking disgusting blue bunny, what won't shut up

Bon Bon landed on Louise's head

Bon Bon- A hare

Louise grabbed Bon Bon by the ears and snatched back hers and threw her towards Funtime Freddy electrifying them both and shutting down

Felix Handunit- Great job, rebooting the systems

Louise- Wait what

Gene glanced at Louise showing that he completed the task, after beating the animatronics

Gene- You don't like me when I don't have pizza

Louise- Alright

Felix Handunit- Now you must bring Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon to the Parts and Service room, be careful that he won't bite

Louise looked down at the passed out Freddy

Louise- Oh don't worry, he won't

Meanwhile...

Linda- Leave me alone, I'm dancing alright

Ballora- I don't care if you dance

Linda kept running from the dancing Ballora following her loud voice

Linda- Oh yeah well, your dancing sucks, I one time saw ballet and it sucked, never saw it again in like 2 years

Gene- Wasn't that like a week ago

Linda noticed Louise and Gene holding what she thought was Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon, Linda stopped and noticed Ballora wasn't following her


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Funtime Foxy is fun

Tina waited and waited for everyone's return, all she was thinking was her rex perimeter with Funtime Foxy or just Foxy in her case

Tina- I hope he's watching me...from the other side of this window, maybe I should go see him, suddenly the Felix Handunit went on

Felix Handunit- Now that you have completed your task in restarting the systems you may now take Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon to the Parts and Service room to restart them as well, your gonna have to go through the Funtime Auditorium and be sure to avoid Funtime Foxy, use the beam to lure him away with the flashes, good luck and do your job

The vent to the room opened

Tina- Oh well I guess I should go in there, even though I don't have Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon, why shouldn't I the vent is open and he said to look out for Foxy...better do my job

Tina excitingly rushed into the vent to see Funtime Foxy and not do the task that couldn't do

Meanwhile, Bob and Teddy waited longer until it was safe to leave their hideout

Bob- Ok Teddy, I'm leaving, open this...whatever it is

Teddy- I can't Bob, she said not to

Bob- Stop listening to her, she's just a robot

Babe- Just a robot

Bob- Uhhhh...sorry

Babe- You don't need to apologize, it's was all my doing, I never wanted to hurt anybody or did I

Teddy- Are you telling us story?

Bob- No Teddy

Babe- I had my own stage, there were many balloons around me, children loved me, we'll at least a few every once in a while

Bob- Ok...well can we go?

Babe- They came in different groups, until it was a just one

Bob- Your not gonna let us leave huh?

Babe- She was a little girl, and wasn't acting like myself

Bob- Ok well that sounds like it's gonna turn negative, so can we go now?

Babe- I have a power you know, I can make ice cream, we'll only once...I had one ready for her once I opened my body...she came in closer...something happened and no one could hear her...but I still hear her sometimes

Bob stood silent

Teddy- Awwwwhahaaaawww that poor little girl

Babe gave an interesting story to Bob's point of view but rather ignore it since it had nothing to do with him

Babe- You both must go now

Teddy opened their hideout and they both headed towards the vent, Bob didn't like the sound of that story still but decided still to ignore it

Linda was relived to have made it back to the Control Room, she was then greeted by Bob and Teddy who have just got in a minute later

Bob- Linda, you're ok, Ballora didn't do anything to you?

Linda- Just gave a look at me that's all

Bob- You and me both, where are the kids

Gene and Louise took a while to drag Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon to the room

Louise- We're heading over dad

Louise made it out first dragging the animatronic into the room as she pulled as Gene pushed from the head on the other side out

Bob- Ahhhh

Teddy- Woah

Louise- Yep we took care of this guy

Linda- I didn't know y'all had to bring him back

Gene- We gotta restart him

Bob- Wait a minute...where's Tina?

Everyone realized Tina was missing

Linda- Oh no, Tina, oh no..she's dead

Bob- No she's not Linda

Linda- No she's dead

Teddy- Look...the vent to the Funtime Auditorium is open

Gene- That's the way to the Parts and Service room

Bob- She's in there, here she goes again, I with the Foxy stuff, that's it I had it

Bob ran to the elevator

Linda- Bob come back

Bob decided to leave in frustration he did not want to deal with this anymore

Teddy- Well what do we do now

Linda- Teddy you stay here and do what you need to do, you kids are staying here, I'm gonna go get your father

Louise- No way mom, we're gonna finish our job

Gene- Yeah we just kicked this guy's metal button

Linda- Well as long as your restarting him that's fine, and check on Tina

Linda decided to follow Bob and talk to him

Meanwhile...

Tina finally made it to the Funtime Auditorium, and she was nervous to meet Foxy, another one, she never knew what personality this one could have

Tina- Foxy, my name is Tina, I can't see anything, do you have night vision or something, can you see my body

The room was silent, Tina decided to walk further, even though the room was dark and she could fall but nothing would stop her to the things she loves

Tina- You don't a hook I noticed, you got some nice hands to touch butts with

Tina almost forgot about the beam, she set it on and flashed..there was nothing in the room but the floor and a door to the Parts and Service room

Tina- I think your gonna like me because I don't rely on my family before I robot fox

Tina flashed the beam...

There was a sudden figure of a twitching Foxy in the left of the room

Tina- Foxy?

Tina rushed towards it, even though she couldn't see

Tina flashed it again...

Foxy was then in the right room

Tina- Stopped and decided to walk slower to not frighten Funtime Foxy away, suddenly...

Funtime Foxy- Screeeecchh

Tina- Ahhhh

Funtime Foxy launched right in front of her, opening the face revealing the endoskeleton

Tina was very frightened, but decided to stand still so there'd be chance Foxy wouldn't attack but no luck. Funtime Foxy grabbed her by the shoulders hard, she decided fast that she should kiss him. Funtime Foxy paused after seeing her act, Foxy stopped and Tina opened her eyes, confused at seeing him, she wondered if he is a guy or girl, she knew for sure he's a guy

Funtime Foxy turned out to not speak to her and ran away

Tina- Wait Foxy, I love you

Suddenly, Gene and Louise along with broken Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon dropped in through the air vent

Tina- What are y'all doing here?

Gene- this guy's gotta prostate appointment to take care of

Louise- How's your first date going?

Tina- I don't know if Foxy likes me, I don't know if he's a boy or girl

Gene- Just let him be herself, and let her be himself

Louise- I know what he is...nothing

Tina- Do you think he even has a gender

Louise- Well duh, what do you think they made him for when they built him. No if your excuse us, we gotta defibrillate this defibrillator

The two dragged Funtime Foxy towards the Parts and Service room, Tina decided to distract Foxy to let the two to the room. Tina ran until she hit him because of her blindness in the dark. Foxy lighted himself to see her again but still never responded with a word.

Tina- Why are you ignoring me?

There was no answer

Tina- Are you nothing and does that make me nothing

Tina just kept saying nonsense as Gene and Louise walked in the room

Meanwhile, Bob was outside of the restaurant in anger as Linda walked out to talk to him

Linda- Bob, quit being such a drama king, we gotta finish this night

Bob- What's the point Linda, we beat the night or we don't, what's there to accomplish. Teddy just obeys Babe's orders, who gave a some grueling story, Gene and Louise won't stop almost killing themselves, Tina keeps on falling in love with robot foxes, you just dance with them and I sit their being the only who thinks this is ridiculous, nobody listens to me. This has happened to us five time Linda, five whole nights dealing with Freddy and I'm tired of it

Linda- I don't know why we get into these kind of things but you know what you also are Bob

Bob- What Linda what?

Linda- a hero

Bob- What, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard, I'm no hero, nobody cares about me

Linda- that because they don't notice, you need to be more than just yourself, and you have those 5 nights, all come on that's all had to do with the kids

Linda- Whatever Bob, just sit out here like some kind of dead body...stuffed by a robot

Linda left back inside

Bob sat down and took a moment to figure out what made him a hero


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Them Robots

Linda came back down to the control room where Teddy waited for her return

Teddy: Bob gonna come back

Linda: No just being a negative nancy

Teddy was suddenly munching on something from behind

Linda: What are ya doing?

Teddy: Nothing hey did you see that clock with Babe's face

Linda: What are you eatin Teddy?

Linda snatched away of what appears to be a box of donuts

Linda: Hey your eating something behind are backs?

Teddy: No don't you mean your back

Teddy kept on eating so Linda wouldn't grab any

Linda- Give me some donuts

Meanwhile, Tina was walking around searching Foxy, blind in the dark, hoping he or she would answer her

Tina- Just make some sound and I'll find out what gender sound you make, of it sounds like me then you are a girl but I hope not, I want to touch those lipstick lips and hoping you wear them because a guy like you wants to be fashionable or wait a minute...are you gay?

Tina was drawing to conclusions to fast. If Foxy wears a bow like a man and wears lipstick like a women then that means he could be gay or transgender. This jabbed at Tina's mind to far she blurted out the possibilities loud where Foxy could hear

Tina- Why do I keep doing this to myself everyone there's a Foxy, I have to force it to love me but instead is a monster

Foxy randomly ran pass Tina in frustrated anger and crashed into the window of the room towards the control room. Foxy frightened Linda and Teddy with his face slammed against the glass, which made Linda step back and fall on the control pad with her head, unconsciously. Teddy did the same only he crashed into the wall fan. The two were passed out.

Meanwhile, Gene and Louise were in the dark room, not much was in accept for a seat for Funtime Freddy to sit on

Felix Handunit- Hey, so I'm not all about robots but set down Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon on the seat and press some buttons on his face and make sure he opens up his body as well to restart him. Oh and don't forget after that, press the button on Bonnie too, enjoy

Louise- I can't even see, oh wait the flashlight, I took it from mom

Louise pressed the button, Funtime Freddy's face appeared

Louise- Ahhhh...what the heck Gene

Gene- Sorry he said to set him down

Louise- Oh yeah, well he's actually on the floor

Gene- Oh yeah

Gene sat Funtime Freddy on the seat

Gene- So what do we do now?

Louise- We press some buttons on his space

Gene- Did you say press my butt on his face

Louise- Yeah go ahead and do that

Gene- No, he might bite it

Louise- Gene I wasn't serious, press the buttons, I'll hold the flashlight

Gene had trouble finding the buttons, they were to tiny, he pressed whatever was there with his fingers until...

POP

Gene- Ahhhhhhhhh

Funtime Freddy's face popped open traveling his endoskeleton skeleton

Gene- Now what?

Louise- Hmmmmm, touch his eyeballs

Gene- No way

Louise- If you don't we won't finish our job

Gene- Awww man

Gene nervously touched Freddy's eyes but nothing worked, he then touched everything on his face til

POP

Funtime Freddy's chest opened showing his endoskeleton including button to press, after Gene pressed it nothing happened

Gene- Wait don't we need to press the button on Bonnie

Louise- Good ahead

But when Louise shined the flashlight on Freddy's arm, Bon Bon appeared to be gone

Gene- Where'd she go?

Louise- We attached it to him didn't we

Gene- Yeah

There was a sound of Bon Bon scurrying around the room

Louise- Oh heck no, that things not taking my ears again

Gene- There it is behind his back

Louise shined the light on Freddy but Bon Bon kept hiding everytime she tried to get her, this frustrated her

Louise- You better not take these ears or I'll take yours

Bon Bon then launched herself on Louise's face scaring her with a screech

Louise tried hitting Bon Bon off with the flashlight, Gene stayed there and screamed watching Bon Bon on her face

Louise- You little creep, I'm gonna kill you

Louise ripped Bon Bon off her face and slammed her into the ground holding her with her one hand and tried to bash her with the flashlight

Gene- Ahhhh animal abuse

No damage was made on the animatronic but after hitting Bon Bon many time the next actually hit the button turning Bon Bon off

Louise- I really appreciated your help Gene

Gene- I really appreciated your act of violence on animals, no wonder you like going to the zoo

Felix Handunit- Good job, now head back to the Control Room

Louise- Let's get out of here, I think we might be done with this night

On their way back to the vent, they were both unsure if they might get into any robotic danger with Funtime Foxy

Gene- You think, Tina might be busy with Foxy

Louise- I'd but a quote on quote on that busy

Tina- Guys?

Louise- Tina, you enjoying your time

Tina- No, I think Foxy might be asexual

Gene- That's sad

Tina- Yeah I don't think Foxy knows what he is, at first I thought he was gay, then transgender now I think he doesn't know

Louise- Alright I'm just gonna say it...what is is your deal with robot foxes

Tina- I don't know, it just all started with Foxy he was so lonely and helpless in that cutain of his

Gene- I think it was a shower, don't bother him

Tina- Then their was mangle, he was different and he knew what he was, a man who liked girls and a good guy

Gene- Oh yeah

Tina- Then they both became ghosts and never loved me anymore and came back as monsters and disappeared forever. Now I'm in love with this one because he looks like the mangle I always wanted but doesn't know what he is

Louise- He's hiding something from you Tina, I think that means you need to stop doing this

Tina- I guess I just wanted to be the girl in a romantic robot relationship like a vampire or wolf

Gene- You are strange but that's why we love you and will always fight to help you make the right choices, am I saying the right thing

Louise- Yeah, we do fight for your right Tina, forget about Foxy and Foxy and you know all the other Foxys

Tina- Your right

Suddenly...

Funtime Foxy: Screeeecchh

The kids screamed seeing Foxy opening his face towards them, they ran in the dark as fast as they could until they all tripped, they were all on the ground, they then noticed something walk pass them. They couldn't see what it was but it sounded like animatronic footsteps and the sound of Linda in unconsciousness, they ignored it and ran off to the vent


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Soft served but scooped

Linda regained consciousness after the head injury in the control room, until she realized she wasn't in the room at all. Linda noticed she was trapped in an unknown animatronic suit and worried as she sweated in the small space she had.

Linda- Oh no, I didn't want to be buried alive, and this isn't how I thought it would be

Linda scanned around the room, which there was nothing to be seen

Babe- Hello

Linda- Who said that?

Babe- You were passed out but don't worry I kidnapped you

Linda- What?

Babe- Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe inside this suit from my old pizzeria

Linda- Babe is that you?

Babe- Well of course

Linda- You sound so pretty, when am I gonna see your pretty face

Babe- You can't...not right now

Linda- Why am I here?

Babe- I just want to show you something, you were the only person around that could see this

Linda- What is it...a circus show

Babe- You ever heard of the scooper?

Linda- Uh no, what the heck is that?

Babe- You dummy it's used for scooping

Linda- Oooooh you mean ice cream

Babe- No...its used for...

Suddenly the sound of the room's door was open, it was Teddy

Teddy somehow regained conscious, and was bringing Ballora in a posed position unaware

Teddy- I wonder what happened to Linda, maybe she left, it's not nicely to leave someone with the all the work, who knows, who cares at all

Teddy left the room and suddenly a unknown machine sound was heard

Babe- Just pretend, Ballora never learns, but I do

All Linda could see was Ballora standing alone until...

SCOOP

An unknown machine somehow disembodied Ballora, making her completely opened up and empty

Linda- What was that...that thing just scooped Ballora...oooohhhh I get it

The suit opened

Linda- What...what's going on

Babe- I opened the suit for you so they can see through the cameras, but make sure you keep those spring locks wound up

Linda- What the heck are spring locks?

Babe never answered, Linda scrolled sound the suit she was in and tried to look for something unusual, until she noticed a few screw like parts. She difficultly wound them in frustration with their lack of turning, as she repetitively turned them around

Linda- This is dumb

Meanwhile the kids finally made it back to the Control Room, where Teddy appeared a minute after

Gene- Teddy? Did you follow us?

Teddy- No just came from the scooping room, I didn't know y'all guys were in Funtime Auditorium

Gene- Wait a minute scooping room?

Teddy- Yeah

Gene- Ice Cream

Louise- Yeah what gives I didn't know there was some kind of ice cream trap area around here

Tina- Wait where's mom

Teddy- I don't know, I haven't seen her until we both got knocked out, when I woke up she was gone

Louise- What

Teddy- You think she left

Gene- That's mom, all she wanted was to eat croutons in bed

The kids and Teddy didn't know what to do next

Meanwhile Bob was still in agony, outside the restaurant

Bob- I am know hero, I'm just a burger man

Bob didn't understand well with what Linda meant by him being a hero, he never thought of himself as being brave or standing beyond his family, but he realized that the actions he made before weren't his act of being a hero but rather a being who he is, a proud burger man. He stuffed a burger in Freddy's mouth that one time, he did it again but with a pizza, he ramed Springtrap into the fire, and he shouted "Bob's Burgers forever" to Nightmare Fredbear. Bob had to do something like that again.

Meanwhile

Linda- Gna Gna Gna Gna

Linda was exhausted winding up the spring locks over and over, until something tickled her from her leg

Linda- Ha ha, hey stop touchin me there who's doing that

Linda couldn't see well, but it figuratively was some small being crawling up Linda's leg

Lind- What the...

They were the minireenas, four of them were crawling up the suit reaching Linda

Linda- get off of me you little naked pricks

Linda kept shaking and shaking until they got off, it was interfering with her duty of winding the spring locks, suddenly one was crawling on her chest

Minireena- Screeeecchh

Linda screamed, seeing the creepy faced being, poking it's face towards hers

The kids heard Linda's scream, all the way in the control room

Teddy- Is that the 6 am bell

Louise- No Teddy, didn't you work here last night, it should've been something different

Tina- Say wasn't there a mask on the wall?

Louise- Shut up Tina, mom's in trouble, let's go get her

Gene- She must be in the scooping room, let's get some toppings by themselves when we get there

Suddenly Bob walked in to the room, as they noticed before leaving

Louise- Look who it is...Mr Breakdown

Bob- I came back to help

Teddy- It's ok Bob we don't even know if we're finished or not, we got it

Bob tried to explain and stop them from entering the vent back to Funtime Auditorium

Louise- Just let us take care of it like you always do

Bob stood in disappointment, standing there watching the blinking animatronic heads

Bob- What are you looking at?

Bob knew he had to find someway to beat the night, he knew it was ridiculous but her had to find Babe, he decided to follow them

Meanwhile

The kids and Teddy made it through to the Funtime Auditorium

Tina- I got this

Louise- Yep Tina's got it

Tina- Foxy I know your in here

Tina flashed the be beacon everywhere but Funtime Foxy was no where to be found, they did their best but they found the scooping room door

Bob managed to come in through the air vent to the room, it was completely dark

Bob- Son of a...

Babe- You are here Bob

Bob- Me?

Bob can hear Babe in the room unable to see her

Babe- Your children and your friend were just here they made it to the scooping room

Bob- Wait what's the scooping room?

Babe- Doesn't it sound ice cream related? Have you ever been near a scooper before?

Bob- Well I have a soft serve machine at my restaurant

Babe- Speaking of your restaurant Bob, Teddy has told me all about it

Bob- What?

Babe- Yesterday he kept talking to himself about how he through he betrayed you by going to mine, he seems very sensitive. I enjoyed hearing about the opportunity being there except I kept that idea to myself and the rest too.

Bob- Uhhhh if your thinking what I think your thinking, we don't have room for a stage

Babe- No Bob, I mean be like you, I'm tired of wasting my time here, we all are

Bob- Uhhhh ok, we'll if you want to work somewhere there's a place called Jimmy Pesto's

Babe- No Bob I want to be at your restaurant

Bob- Ok I'm gonna head to the scooping room now

Babe- No Bob don't leave yet you must help me

Bob- I'm good thanks though

Babe- You will never leave if you don't help

Bob felt threatened and decided that he still should ignore her until something shoved him. This knocked him into another room which was Parts and Service. There was a flashlight set for him, once he clicked it , Babe's face appeared

Bob- Ahhhhh...Babe?

Babe appeared to be powered down but her voice still occurred

Babe- I'm not fished yet, you need to send me to the scooping room, there is a card inside me, retrieve it by pressing the button on my face

Bob stood silently, nervous of what might happen when he presses the button, he looked away by pressing it. A part of the face plate opened, exposing a key pad

Babe- You must press the numbers I give you fast, understand?

Bob- Wait hold on, don't I need to get a card?

Bob pressed the buttons he was given

Nothing happened yet until another hatch opened revealing a card, Bob took it fast

Babe- Good now, go back and I'll guide you back out

Bob- Wait I need to get my kids and find my wife and Teddy

Babe- Listen to my voice and you'll get there

Babe was then transported to the scooping room on the seated rail

Bob felt like he shouldn't trust her, he thought of a way to disobey her rules and find his family and Teddy. He walked in the dark room, listening to her instructions on which way to go.

Bob- Should've brought the flashlight, why didn't I bring it?

Babe- Because I took it from you, now go forward, left, right, forward

Bob then ran as fast as he could, he didn't know if Babe was there but how could she, she just disappeared to the scooping room so what was taking to him, suddenly

Screeeecchh

An unknown animatronic endoskeleton with one eye and teeth showed itself towards Bob. Bob screamed seeing the monster and scurried away where he hit a wall

Babe- You should've listened to me Bob, your lucky your near the scooping room door

Bob rushed to the door, lying his back on the wall until he touched the knob

Bob- Yes finally

Bob rushed in and closed the door fast, Bob was relieved not until what he saw in there

Linda, Teddy and the kids were tied up with rope, struggling for freedom with cloth gagged in their mouths

Bob- What the...

Bob quickly graded the cloth out of Linda and the rest

Linda- Bob you gotta get out of here

Bob- Wait what happened to y'all

Linda- There gonna scoop us

Gene- Ice Cream seemed to get me back after what I've done to it

Louise- Dad, they're gonna kill you, and we'll all be raspberry syrup

Tina- I'm never gonna fall in love with a robot again, are you proud of me now

Bob then tipped over something, it was leg, that appeared to be Funtime Foxy's. He noticed that all of the animatronics parts were all on the floor. Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora pieces everywhere

Felix Handunit- You have let yourself into the scooping room, which is forbidden, this was to cleaned and fixed with no interference, your fired

Babe- Thank you Bob, we thank you and your family for helping us

Bob- Where are you, what are you trying to do

Babe- We need y'all, we can never be in the outside world like this, nobody understands, but you do, we will flip Burgers forever, we need your useful bodies to escape

Bob- Listen don't do this, whatever your gonna do to my family, just deal with me and we can take this man to ...robot

Teddy- Bob don't do it

Bob- Yes Teddy, I will it's heroic

Babe- Fine, but we're not here to fight, I'm here to take someone's body and I don't want it to be demolished

Bob- Wait don't you me we

Babe- No

Babe's voice seemed to deepen sinister like, she walked in the room, the room was too dark to see what was appearing right in front of them

Babe- Funtime Foxy is here, Ballora is here, Funtime Freddy is here, I'm here

Bob couldn't see well in the dark shadows of the room, but he realized that Babe was actually and endoskeleton staring at him as the others joined her by wrapping themselves around her forming into a larger being. Bob and the rest stared in fear. All the animatronics formed into one.

Bob- Who are you

Babe- My names is...

Babe was no longer Babe anymore, it then grabbed the stolen white mask from the room on its face

Teddy- Guess we have to wait til the mask

Ennard- ENNARD

Ennard poked it's face out into the light with its mask to give a appearance

Bob screamed, so did the others watching his introduction

Tina- Ahhhh so that's where the mask went Ahhhh


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Exotic Buttered flavored popcorn

Ennard trapped them all in the scooping room, and there was no escape he blocked the door

Bob untied the rest

Bob- Why are you doing this?

Ennard- This place is a place of torture, we I mean I am not to be a tool to people by singing and giving ice cream, I killed somebody with it, and out there is a place that won't accept me, I need you Bob, if we can't have your family individually than I will have you

The scooper was set on

Ennard- this only hurts for a moment, cause your getting scooped

The machine logged it's left towards Bob, he doged it, the whole family scattered everywhere around the room to avoid the scooper, launching itself to the walls missing, this frustrated Ennard

Louise- This is crazy

Linda- I don't wanna die

Bob- We are not gonna die, we are gonna beat this night, for the last time

Ennard grabbed Bob by the arms trapping him

Gene- Dad

Bob struggled to get out, until...

Teddy- There's only one burger restaurant that needs to stay and that's Bob's

Teddy painfully shoved his hands in Ennard's back, injuring his hands with the metallic wires and foiled with many parts in his body to make Bob let go and it worked, Bob was free and grabbed the kids

Teddy then pushed him near the scoopers next launch

SCOOP

Ennard was scooped, most of his body was shoved out. Ennard then collapsed on the floor

Linda- Is he dead?

Tina- Mom I think you prefer transgender, it's made of boy and girl parts

Linda- Oh

Bob- I think it's dead, let's go

Bob, Linda, Teddy and the kids walked out the room into the dark Funtime Auditorium

Bob- Awwww man forgot it's dark in here

Tina- I got this

Louise- Yep Tina's got it

Tina used her beacon to flash their way back to the Control Room, it flashed

Bob- Wait I just saw something right in front of us

Ennard was back and formed

Louise- He's still alive

Ennard- I will not leave without you

Gene- Don't take my body, it hasn't touched every food in the world and universe

Everyone dogged Ennard, as they tried in the dark

Teddy- Guys I found the vent

Everyone escaped except for Bob, who was still struggling to find his way in the dark

Everyone made it back to the room safely

Linda- Where's Bob

Teddy- He's still in there

Louise- Don't worry

Louise pressed the control pad light button to see Bob and they found him, Bob manged to find his way to the vent but Ennard was catching up to him

Louise- Teddy only robots get shocked right

Teddy- Yeah

Louise- Dad watch out

Louise pressed the controlled shock button. The whole room was flashing with electricity but only shocking the metallic Ennard who shook in shock of the volts, Bob then launched himself towards the window and crashed into the room

Gene- We could've just gone the shortcut

Linda- Oh Bob you're ok

Bob- Linda he's dead

Louise- I think your right dad

Ennard- Screeeecchh

Ennard jumpscared them by appearing in the window he manged to get in with them. They all ran toward the elevator.

Bob- Get inside everyone hurry

The elevator door was ready to close until it shut onto Ennard's arm attempting to get in

Linda- He won't go away Bob

The elevator went up bringing Ennard with them, only he forcefully was being teared apart slowly going up

The door opened to the restaurant floor only they were blocked to get out by a harmed Ennard who was only seen with half his body holding onto the floor of the door

Tina then grabbed the beacon and flashed into Ennard's face dropping him down, he crashed and suddenly, he who was electrified caused sparks into the elevator shafts, going overboard with too much energy to the power everywhere in the restaurant and downstairs, this caused the control panel to overpower and explode, causing a fire all the bottom up to the top floor

Gene- Light show

Linda- Is that smoke?

The fire rushed through the elevator shaft and so as a fiery Ennard

Louise- He won't give up, just give him Tina

Tina- No

Louise- Ha ha just kidding

Ennard- There is a little of me in every body

Bob then had an idea

Bob- Hey Ennard, why don't you give my kids some ice cream

Ennard- Ice cream?

Linda- Bob what are doing

Bob- Shhh, I'll distract him just get that helium tank for the balloons

Linda quietly snuck away to grab the tank while Bob kept talking to Ennard

Teddy- Really don't think we got time for this

Bob- Teddy not now

Teddy- I mean the buildings gonna be on fire and...

Bob- I know, hold on...kids don't y'all want some ice cream

Louise- So that's how you get rid of us huh

Gene- Well of course I want ice cream

Tina- Uhhhhh

Ennard opened up his chest reaching a hole but exposing an endoskeleton arm holding an ice cream cone

Linda- Oh I hope Bob doesn't kill the kids

Teddy- I can't watch, you know what I can watch

The kids slowly walked towards Ennard, waiting with his deadly stare as they came closer

Gene- Hey I can see that ice creams melted

Louise- Shut up Gene, let's wait and see

They got closer

Ennard- Got ya

Ennard slashed out a claw until Bob shoved the kids over and Ennard grabbed the tank he was holding, stuffing himself with helium gas pushing him with force backwards into the fiery elevator, everyone escaped

Linda- Oh Bob I thought you were gonna kill the kids

Bob- What no I had a plan remember

Linda- I know just saying what I was thinking before

Everyone ran out of the restaurant and ran into Teddy's truck.

Louise- Last time we burn your butts

Teddy- Let's get out of here

Teddy stated the vehicle and they all drove away as the restaurant burned

Louise- Wait we need to know for sure, turn around

Bob- Why

The building burned to the ground, the fire disappeared and faded away into the ashes of the building. The family watched that happen until they knew for sure it was over

Tina- Look isn't that Ennard's face

Bob- I guess it is... its over

The family hugged each other including Teddy and they walked back to the car, heading home. Although it wasn't Ennard's face they encountered, it was actually Bon Bon's

Bon Bon- He he he he, no one is here, he disappeared

Bon Bon quickly got up and scurried away into the woods nearby were Ennard was, he actually survived and escaped attaching endoskeleton Bon Bon to himself and walked away

Later on, at the restaurant the family was relaxed after their encounter with Babe and the others

Bob- We did it, again

Teddy- Hey sorry I got us in this mess

Linda- It's ok Teddy we all are stupid enough to go to killer pizzerias

Bob- Linda were not stupid, we are heroes

Louise- Wait did dad just say we're heroes

Bob- Look everyone we do these things because we are doing what's best but we may be going too far

Tina- Like falling in love with robot foxes

Bob- Right Tina, we can fight these robots cause were a family, including Teddy

Teddy- Yayyyyyy you said my name

Gene- Cool dad, you know how to make a speech forgettable

Bob- Gene stop it, now who wants a burger

Teddy- Me, I'm never cheating on a burger again

The family was happy to be together again after beating another night

Later that night, Calvin and Felix Fishoeder were watching a movie called Chopping Mall in the living room on their chairs

Mr. Fishoeder- Well I'm going to make some popcorn

Felix- Can I have some

Mr. Fishoeder- Couldn't hear you bye

Mr. Fishoeder walks into the kitchen getting a popcorn bag ready

Mr. Fishoeder- Oooooh Exotic Buttered flavored popcorn

Felix waited til he came back until he heard a noise down the hall

Felix- Calvin?

Mr. Fishoeder- What

Mr. Fishoeder called from the kitchen to see what he wanted

Felix- Are you in the hall?

Mr. Fishoeder- No you idiot I'm in the kitchen making popcorn

Felix kept hearing the sound of metal being dragged on the floor, he couldn't see what was coming, all he saw was a light by the door at the end of the hall which was apparently opened and saw some sort of figure dragging itself on the side of the hall with a blinking red eye

Felix- Calvin stop it, this isn't funny

Mr. Fishoeder- Will you shut up, I'm in the darn kitchen

Felix kept coming closer to the hall to see what was there, suddenly

Ennard- Screeeecchh

Felix- Ahhhhh

A moment later, Mr. Fishoeder came back with two bowls of popcorn

Mr. Fishoeder- Felix, I got you some, it may taste burnt but that's not true it's good, Felix?

Calvin was alone in the room, with the TV left on, suddenly Felix walked in silent and traumatized

Mr. Fishoeder- You want some popcorn, my one and only sibling?

Felix- No, he almost got me, but he'll find someone else

Felix was almost attacked by Ennard, he actually almost got himself stuffed with Ennard but his size didn't fit all so he let him go and escaped

Mr. Fishoeder- Well more popcorn for me then, ha ha ha ha


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Words from the creator

Thank you for enjoying this new chapter to the Five nights at Bob's Burgers Franchise, I enjoy and the game and the show. Not much is said about what might happen next in the series, but if anything turns up for the game I might create more stories starting the Belchers

Thank you all so much


End file.
